


男神打赌要追我[电竞]

by 10QUAN



Category: DZYxLWY, 第53章
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10QUAN/pseuds/10QUAN





	男神打赌要追我[电竞]

　 【顶风作案，车我们自己看看就好，请宝贝们尽量不要去JJ评论区或者其他地方提起哦～感谢！】

“别，明天还要比赛……”  
　　林望雨按住段梓洋的手，刚推脱了一句，双唇立刻被蛮横的吻封住。

　　“没事，就来一次，赛前放松一下不是更好吗。”  
　　那人的欲望显然是无法忍耐了，一边吻他，一边含糊不清地说道，把林望雨紧紧压在身下，让他深陷在柔软的大床无法挣脱。敞开的浴袍下，修长白皙的大腿之间，隔着干净的白色内裤就能看见形状美好的隆起。

　　看着那人热切的模样，明知自己不应该跟他一起胡来，但是他却狠不下心来拒绝。

　　“没事，放松点，很舒服的。”  
　　段梓洋一边哄他，顺势把他的一条腿搭在自己肩上，身体前倾，让他的身体被迫打开，处于一种随时都有可能会被侵犯的状态，这种意识让他十分兴奋，段梓洋感觉到身下那人呼吸变得急促，开始隔着内裤轻轻揉搓着林望雨的下身，一边低头和他缠绵接吻。

　　林望雨眼神放空地感受着那人用一只手在他腰间的敏感地带来回抚摸，用手指手背挑逗，一边用舌尖抵着他的唇，细细勾勒描摹着他唇瓣的轮廓，随后潮湿的舌尖往他唇缝里舔了舔，缴获了他毫无防备的羞涩舌尖。

　　下身的敏感地带不断传来的搓揉的刺激，本来就已经让他几乎无法呼吸了，那人强硬地掰过他的下颌，不让他把头转开，只能被迫喘息着仰起头接受这个炙热的吻。  
　　很快，林望雨脸色发烫，浑身的皮肤就燥热了起来，白净细腻的皮肤晕染上了一层浅浅的粉色。

　　不知道什么时候，浴袍已经被人扔到了地上。林望雨身上的衣物已经被尽数剥了下来，一丝不挂地暴露在那人面前，可段梓洋却还穿的整整齐齐。燥热的肌肤贴上微凉的衣料，林望雨舒服得浑身都舒张开了，不自觉的往那人身上靠过去，寻求一点遮蔽。                                          
　　“宝贝，别急。”段梓洋又贴在耳边叫了他一声，咬着他的颈后，故意用大腿顶了顶他的下身，摩擦和挤压的感觉太过强烈，挑动着敏感地带纤细的神经，刺激得林望雨仰头叫了一声。这声音过于的动人，让那人的巨物几乎涨硬得发痛

　　段梓洋似乎很满意他的反应，隔着裤子顶住他不放，搂在他腰上的手渐渐往上滑，摸摸索索地找到了那两颗羞涩淡红的肉粒，随后用指尖不停地撩拨玩弄，用力揉捏，搓圆揉扁，直蹂躏得它鲜红欲滴。最敏感的两点被抓住肆意玩弄，林望雨浑身都酥麻了，软在段梓洋怀里，喘声连连，下意识地挺起胸膛，把硬挺的肉粒往那人手里送。

　　听着他的声音，段梓洋眸色一暗，眼里有一点血丝，俯身在他胸前浅粉色的肉粒上舔舐，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，直到发红胀痛，留下凉丝丝亮晶晶的唾液。

　　“灯……”  
　　林望雨为难地开口道。酒店明晃晃的顶灯还开着，把房间照得如同白昼，让林望雨感到不好意思了。浑身赤裸地暴露在灯光下，被人看的一干二净，简直太难为情了。

　　可那人显然不想错过这样的机会，虽然依言关掉了顶灯，却顺手又把床灯打开了，暖橘色的光线柔和暧昧，堪堪能照亮半张床。

　　“这个也关掉吧。”  
　　林望雨仍然觉得别扭，微红着脸偏过头去，睫毛轻轻下垂。

　　朦胧的床灯光晕里，赤裸的身体反倒更有一种若隐若现的诱惑感。少年的手在这具漂亮的身体上爱抚，不断地四处点火，让他克制不住地发出断断续续的呻吟。

　　“不，我想看着你的脸。”  
　　段梓洋说。

　　那人随后低头吻他，舌尖伸进他嘴里扫荡，不住纠缠着他羞涩的舌叶，几乎要把他口里的津液榨干为止。他一边吻着，又把一只手直接伸进林望雨松松垮垮的内裤里，一下握住他乖巧的分身 。

　　感觉到他窘迫地微微绷紧了脊背，那人又恶意地上下捋了几把，直到弄得他喘声连连，扭着腰想逃开，又只能无力地瘫软倒进段梓洋怀里。

　　呼吸交缠许久，段梓洋在他红肿的唇瓣上轻轻咬了一下，随后放开了他的唇。轻柔的吻一路往下，虔诚地吻过他的下颌，脖颈，喉结，锁骨，来到胸口。原本柔软放松的乳头忽然被双唇含住，舌尖撩拨逗弄，顿时涨硬了起来。让他不由自主地绷紧了脚背。

　　等他回过神来，那人已经把他握住的那根东西直接从他裤裆里拿了出来，内裤拉下去，一边用手搓揉着顶端，一边低头欣赏。几乎未经使用过的柱身呈现出漂亮羞涩的淡粉色，含羞带怯地在他手里微微颤抖着。

　　“真漂亮。”那人赞美道，神情似乎像是在欣赏一件完美的艺术品。  
　　最隐私的东西被人这样拿出来亵玩和观赏，林望雨简直羞得无地自容。

　　段梓洋玩了一会儿，右手也顺着他的腰臀一路往下，然后又一把握住了他辄需疼爱的玉茎，坏心眼地用指尖轻轻搔拨顶端最敏感的部分。“宝贝，这里舒服吗？”

　　林望雨清心寡欲了二十多年，哪里有受过这样的刺激，透明的液体从柱头分泌出来，惊叫声从牙缝间泄了出来。握着他的手……是段梓洋的。

　　“嗯？叫的这么好听，感觉很舒服吧。”那人轻咬着他的侧颈。  
　　又是一阵撩拨之后，林望雨顿时浑身一酥，两腿一软，直接跪坐进了段梓洋的怀里，顺从地扭着腰，脸色泛红，眼睛里溢出水光。段梓洋解开了自己的裤链，怒张已久的粗大性器立刻弹了出来。

　　“这样爽吗？”  
　　两腿之间忽然挤进了一个灼热巨大的硬物，滚烫的温度几乎要把他光裸的腿根烫坏，林望雨惊叫出声。

　　“等……等等……不要……！”  
　　他挣扎的叫声让那人本来就饱胀的器官更加硬得发痛。段梓洋不可能愿意在这种时候放过他，低头咬上了他的喉结。

　　“乖，别怕，我不进去。”  
　　那人一边在他腿间的嫩肉上顶弄摩擦，一边开始了手上的动作，肆意把玩着他最脆弱敏感的地方。

　　“不行了……啊！不要顶了！”  
　　林望雨忍不住哭喊起来。只要一夹紧双腿，就能感觉到那骇人的庞然大物在他大腿间肆虐，敏感细腻的腿根都被擦红了，腿间的巨物还时不时摩擦到他的那根。

　　“这样就不行了，等老公真的插进来了怎么办，嗯？直接爽晕过去吗？”  
　　在林望雨感觉到腿根的皮肤快要磨破之前，那人终于射在了他腿间，滚烫的一大股热流烫得他浑身一颤，湿嗒嗒黏糊糊的液体沾满了他腿间，顺着腿根滴滴答答地流下去。

　　“这里好漂亮。”  
　　那人欣赏完自己的杰作，享受地抱着他片刻，随后双手重新撑起身子，往下退了一点，双手握住了他还没能发泄的可怜的性器，慢慢低下头去。

　　刚才被那人爱抚的分身，随着对方动作忽然停止，欲望难耐的程度几乎是成倍的。感觉到分身忽然被柔软的双唇包裹住，林望雨微微一颤，差点就直接交代了出去。那人不知道哪里学来的花样，用柔软的唇舌讨好地细细舔弄着他敏感的顶端。

　　“这样有感觉吗？”  
　　随着那人手口并用的动作，他舒爽地高仰起头呻吟一声，挺着腰追求更强烈的快感。就在即将登顶之时，那人故意用手紧握住了他器物的底端，硬生生地扼住了即将到来的精潮。不能发泄的感觉几乎把他逼疯了，双手抓住那人使坏的手腕，哀求道：  
　　“放开我……”

　　那人坏心眼地用指尖搔了搔他遍布神经的敏感顶部，勾唇笑得很坏：  
　　“宝贝，快求我，求我我就让你射。”

　　“……”  
　　林望雨咬着下唇不说话，双颊上早已爬上了红云，漂亮的眼睛氤氲着水汽，简直惹人犯罪。

　　“说呀，”段梓洋在他耳垂上舔了舔，“说你想射。”

　　耐不住欲望的折磨，他还是妥协了。

　　“我想，想射……”  
　　这些话从自己口中说出来，林望雨简直羞耻到了极点。

　　“不对，前面要加上老公。”那人还敢蹬鼻子上脸。

　　“……老，老公，”林望雨急的憋出泪来 ，“我，我想射……”

　　那人终于满意地松开手，顺便帮他快速捋动了几下，加强了高潮的快感。毁天灭地的快感霎时间直冲头顶，像洪水般淹没了他，林望雨一边哭叫着一边泄了出来，白浊的液体射了段梓洋满手，也溅在了他价格不菲的外衣上。

　　“对，对不起……”  
　　林望雨简直是羞愤欲死，咬紧了下唇磕磕绊绊地说：“……要我，我也帮你弄一次吗……”

　　“好啊。”  
　　段梓洋却好像浑然不在意，随手擦了擦，把浑身无力的林望雨抱起来。等林望雨反应过来时，已经是跪趴在段梓洋面前的姿势，脸对着他的庞然大物。恍恍惚惚间，林望雨脑子里忽然蹦出来四个字——童颜巨x。

　　段梓洋把自己重新抬头的硬物抵在了他两片柔软的唇瓣上，诱哄着他张开嘴，然后一挺胯将那物顶了进去，抓着林望雨后脑的头发轻轻往下按，迫使他吃到最深处。“唔……”

　　“舔舔，会吗？”口腔和鼻尖里充斥着淫靡的味道，林望雨茫然地遵循着他的指示，羞涩的舌尖在铃口处轻轻舔舐，还尝试着往尿道口里钻，段梓洋一边享受着，一边轻轻晃了下腰。  
　　  
　　此时，段梓洋还是衣着整齐，林望雨却是完全赤裸的跪趴在他腿间，半是自愿半是被迫地奋力吞吐着那巨物，段梓洋勾着嘴角欣赏他的样子，眼里满是情欲和爱意。他口腔的温度很高，被湿热的口腔内壁紧紧包裹着敏感的分身，尽力地侍弄着，是说不出的身心愉悦。林望雨技巧生涩地对付了那物许久，段梓洋获得更多的反而是属于心理上的快感。

　　他看得见吃不着太久，好像是憋坏了，抵着那人舌根射出来的瞬间，格外地汹涌澎湃。

　　尽管林望雨立刻把长物吐出，却冷不防被射了一脸，嘴里也吃进去了不少，大量白浊顺着脸滴滴答答地滑下，咳嗽了两声。段梓洋勾着嘴角笑，用手帮他擦了擦脸，然后将手指喂进了他嘴里，“宝贝，舔干净。”

　　“好吃吗？”  
　　林望雨眼神空洞无辜，泛着泪光，嘴里含着他的手指，被迫把他的精华全部咽了下去，段梓洋恶意地用手指玩弄他小巧的舌叶，不让他合拢嘴，津液顺着嘴角滑落，沿着下颌，脖颈，一直流到胸前。

　　林望雨眼神迷茫地抬眼看他，景色旖旎而淫靡。

　　


End file.
